


Une immortelle sans sa moitié n'est qu'une mortelle

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, canon world, sad love story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Toujours pour une immortelle était un temps extrêmement long.





	Une immortelle sans sa moitié n'est qu'une mortelle

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages sont à Julie Plec.

elle pourrait guérir de ses petites manies, et de cette manière il pouvait la garder sous contrôle. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, mais elle savait que si elle fuguait, il la retrouverait, et l'enverrait ailleurs, peut-être même dans un endroit encore pire que celui-ci. Au moins ici elle avait une belle vue, en particulier le soir, elle pouvait admirer les étoiles de près, elle avait parfois le sentiment qu'elle pourrait, avec un peu d'effort, les toucher. 

« Ton frère prend ta sécurité très au sérieux, nota une voix qu'elle reconnu.

-Rebekah !, s'exclama-t-elle ravie en se précipitant vers sa créatrice et amie.

La blonde répondit à l'étreinte de la petite rousse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait avec les problèmes que rencontraient fréquemment sa famille, en particulier son frère Nik. La de Martel s'éloigna d'elle et remarqua enfin le sang qui peignait les lèvres de l'originelle, elle en déduisit que certains moines n'étaient plus de ce monde. Tristan n'allait pas apprécier. 

-Je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout la tienne, continua-t-elle.

-Ton frère est occupé, devina la Mikaelson.

Aurora hocha tristement la tête, elle comprenait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus présent. Il lui manquait terriblement. 

-Cela n'a pas été facile de te trouver, il choisit vraiment des endroits perdus au milieu de nul part, poursuivit-elle.

Cette remarque fit rire Rory, et cela fit mal au cœur de Rebekah, ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer allait la faire énormément souffrir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait une mission, elle lui avait promit. 

-Comment va Marcel, vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputé j'espère ?, lui demanda la rousse. 

-Non...pas vraiment, disons que pour le moment nos rapports sont assez tendus, et tout ça à cause de Klaus, soupira-t-elle. 

Aurora lui fit une moue désolée, elle savait qu'entre Klaus et son « fils » Marcel les périodes de paix et de guerre s'alternaient assez régulièrement. Malheureusement, celle qui en payait toujours les conséquences c'était Rebekah. Sa relation avec Marcel variait selon l'entente entre les deux hommes. 

-Loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, mais pour quelle raison es-tu ici, est-ce lui qui t'envoie ?, la questionna-t-elle les yeux emplis d'espoir. 

L'originelle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait lui apprendre la triste nouvelle. Elle inspira profondément, c'était le moment, celui auquel elle s'était préparée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans. 

-Aurora...  
C'était si difficile, le doux sourire sur le visage de la de Martel allait disparaître, elle en était certaine et ce serait de sa faute. 

-Aurora, répéta-t-elle encore une fois pour s'accorder encore quelques secondes, et pour voir ce sourire encore quelques instants. 

-Oui, lui répondit-elle excitée de savoir pourquoi sa créatrice était là, ignorant ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Finn, sa voix tremblait, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, elle lui avait juré. Finn est mort, annonça-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Non...Non...Non..Non, répéta la rousse, de plus en plus rapidement, avec de plus en plus de larmes sur le visage. 

La blonde la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour la soulager un peu. Finn n'avait pas choisi sa petite sœur par hasard. Il avait su qu'elle serait la seule capable de la réconforter. Freya, la sœur qu'il adorait, ne connaissait Aurora que de nom, Elijah avait des rapports plus que compliqués avec Tristan, Klaus n'était pas particulièrement patient, et Kol était trop impulsif, il aurait entraîné Rory sur la mauvaise pente. La vie était cruellement ironique, Rebekah ne s'était jamais sentie spécialement proche de son plus vieux frère, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui manquait terriblement. Les larmes que la rousse pleuraient étaient aussi les siennes. 

-Comment ?, lui demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Rebekah baissa les yeux vers elle, incertaine de devoir lui raconter, Aurora était déjà au plus bas, devait-elle vraiment connaître toute l'histoire ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît Rebekah, affirma-t-elle toujours en pleurant.

-Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-elle.

Elle lui conta toute l'histoire, comment leur folle de mère était revenue à la vie avec l'aide de sa sœur, comment ils avaient lutté pour la renvoyer dans le monde des morts et y expédier leur tante. La façon dont Finn s'était interposé lorsqu'Esther avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle. Les efforts de Freya pour le sauver en vain. A la fin de son récit, les larmes de la petite rousse avaient redoublé, elle était anéantie, et elle ne pouvait plus parler. 

-Avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait, qu'il ne regrettait pas de t'avoir rencontré. Il était aussi heureux d'avoir su se contrôler cette fameuse année, parce que s'il avait été celui qui t'avait transformé, tu serais morte avec lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pu supporter. Les moments qu'il a vécu avec toi ont été les plus beaux de sa vie. Tu as été le rayon de soleil de sa vie, et il veut que tu continues à vivre. 

-A quoi bon !, s'exclama-t-elle

-Ne dis pas ça, je te l'interdis, tu m'entends !, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui agrippant les épaules. »

Rebekah n'avait jamais senti son grand frère plus vivant, et plus épanoui que lorsqu'il avait été avec la jeune comtesse. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle éprouvait, la douleur qui l'avait envahie, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir mourir. Finn, le plus humain, le plus noble (n'en déplaise à Elijah), d'entre eux, n'aurait pas souhaité une seule seconde qu'elle le rejoigne. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, et il ne pardonnerait jamais à sa cadette d'avoir échoué dans sa mission. Peut-être que si, mais en tout cas elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Aurora, elle n'était peut-être pas toujours saine d'esprit, mais elle avait donné du bonheur à Finn, et Rebekah aimait être en sa compagnie.

« Finn m'a aussi demandé de te remettre ceci, l'informa-t-elle en sortant de la poche de sa veste un anneau.

L'autre fille le prit, l'observa à travers ses larmes et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser comme s'il s'était s'agit de l'homme lui-même. La Mikaelson l'entendit murmurer le prénom de son défunt aîné, et cela lui fit de la peine. C'était tellement injuste, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir une fin heureuse ? Son téléphone se mit à sonner, lorsqu'elle vit le prénom Freya affiché sur l'écran, elle comprit que cela ne présageait rien de bon. 

-Je m'excuse il faut que je décroche, dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Elle vit son amie, qui s'était assise sur son lit, lui donner la permission par un bref hochement de tête, mais ne fut pas certaine qu'elle savait ce qu'elle lui permettait. Aurora ne semblait pas être dans le même univers qu'elle. Elle décrocha et discuta plusieurs minutes avec sa sœur, jetant régulièrement des regards vers la de Martel, de crainte qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. La rousse parlait à la bauge sans qu'aucun son ne sortent de sa bouche. La blonde soupira, et raccrocha.

-Il faut que je rentre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Elijah et Klaus sont encore en guerre contre Marcel, Freya redoute une catastrophe, l'informa-t-elle.

Aurora tourna son visage vers elle, quittant sa transe. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu ce qu'elle lui disait. 

-C'est encore la guerre entre Klaus, Elijah et Marcel, il faut que je rentre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ma sœur Freya a peur que cela empire, répéta-t-elle.

-Je comprends, vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vas-y, lui dit-elle.

Elle ne la croyait pas une seule seconde, la de Martel donnait tout sauf l'impression d'aller bien. Elle songea à rappeler son aînée et lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir tout de suite, que la femme qu'avait aimé leur frère avait besoin d'elle. 

-Rebekah, fais ce que tu as à faire, je sais ce que c'est de perdre l'homme qu'on aime. Il faut que tu ailles calmer les esprits, va aider ta sœur. Tristan a prévu de me rendre visite d'ici deux ou trois jours, je supporterai ma solitude en attendant, promit-elle. 

Sa créatrice se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, et s'installa à ses côtés, dans une scène qui avait un air de déjà vu. Aurora ne souriait pas, essuyant simplement les perles humides qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Pendant plusieurs et longues minutes, elles ne firent que se regarder, leurs yeux parlant à la place de leurs lèvres. Rebekah l'étreignit une dernière fois, le plus longtemps qu'elle pu avant de se retirer lentement. 

-Je reviendrais dès que les tensions se seront apaisées et que je serais certaine qu'ils ne recommenceront pas dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, je te le promets, jura-t-elle.  


-Je t'attendrai, assura son amie. »

Rebekah se releva, et partit à toute vitesse, avant d'avoir le temps d'hésiter, avant de changers d'avis et faire demi-tour. Elle jura contre ses frères, et son chéri pour avoir choisi le pire moment pour se déchirer, Aurora était au plus mal, il faudrait qu'elle y retourne, et le plus vite possible. 

Une fois qu'elle fut très loin, la sœur de Tristan s'effondra sur son lit, et pleura sans s'arrêter. Elle gardait la bague de son bien-aimé bien au chaud dans le creux de sa main. Contrairement à ce que lui avait confié Rebekah, elle aurait souhaité être de la lignée de Finn, elle aurait désiré mourir en même temps que lui, et le retrouver dans l'autre monde. Comment était-elle censée vivre et rester dans le droit chemin sans lui ? Bien sûr elle avait encore son grand frère adoré Tristan qu'elle aimait mais il employait des méthodes parfois cruelles pour la guérir, lorsqu'il ne l'enfermait pas dans des endroits coupés du monde. Tristan ne la voyait que comme une malade qu'il devait soigner. Elle avait aussi son vieil ami Lucien qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle considérait comme un second frère. Elle adorait être en sa compagnie, mais il ne la voyait que comme une petite fille complètement dérangée qui piquait des crises. Une sorte de chapelier fou, dont il était lui même fou. Elle avait bien entendu les Mikaelson, enfin presque tous, elle ne connaissait Freya que de nom, et elle tenait une certaine rancune contre Elijah pour les cent années d'hypnose, mais ils avaient leur vie, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. 

Finn avait été différent, il avait été gentil, patient, compréhensif, rassurant. Il n'avait pas voulu la transformer de peur qu'elle ne devienne un monstre comme lui. Il avait gardé le secret qu'il la tourmentait, lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas une abomination. A partir de cet instant, elle n'avait plus voulu être séparé de lui. Par un concours de circonstances, elle était bel et bien devenue un vampire, changée par Rebekah. Elle s'était ensuite présentée à lui, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Lors des premières minutes il n'avait rien dit, pas bougé, et elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la rejette. Il s'était rapproché d'elle dès qu'il avait perçu ses doutes, et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité, et à sa place. Il lui avait apprit à contrôler sa soif, contrairement à Lucien qui élevé par Klaus, son créateur, tuait tous ceux qu'il croisait. Finn avait adoré la voir garder son humanité, rester celle dont il était tombé amoureux et elle avait adoré le rendre fier d'elle. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait connaître le bonheur.

Les démons qui avait été au dessus de son berceau n'avaient pas tardé à revenir. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle cherchent à les faire définitivement, c'était eux qui avaient sûrement mettre Mikael Mikaelson sur la piste de ses enfants, eux qui avaient donné le pouvoir à Elijah de les hypnotiser Tristan, Lucien et elle, leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient les Mikaelson. C'étaient encore eux qui avait fait que son Finn se retrouve enfermé dans son cercueil par le reste de sa fratrie. Lorsqu'elle l'hypnose avait prit fin Aurora était devenue un monstre, et son bien aimé, dormait dans un lieu qu'elle ignorait.

Il avait fallut qu'elle patiente très longtemps avant de le revoir. A la seconde où il s'était éveillé, il n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher. Elle le revoyait encore à l'entrée de « la maison de repos » en Sicile où Tristan l'avait placée. Il lui avait apporté un magnifique bouquet de fleurs, une boîte de chocolats, et un sublime collier pour se faire pardonner tous ces siècles loin d'elle. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, leur cœur revenant à la vie pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il lui semblait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ressentait encore la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle ne se rappelait plus combien de temps cela avait duré, tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était du plaisir, de la chaleur au creux de ses reins et dans son ventre. Elle lui avait avoué les horreurs qu'elle avait commise, et il lui avait pardonné, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle d'Elijah, c'était ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer de honte. 

Finn avait dû se cacher lorsque Tristan était venu rendre visite à sa sœur, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il le découvre, pas qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éloigner son amoureux d'elle. Tristan et Lucien étaient persuadés que le Mikaelson pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments, et elle ne les avait jamais contredit. Ils redoutaient l'un et l'autre l'hybride, et elle était persuadée qu'ils ne s'en prendraient jamais à lui, mais ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à attaquer celui qu'ils estimaient être le plus faible des originels. Elle avait tout fait pour le protéger, tout comme il faisait tout pour l'aider à redevenir l'Aurora du passé. 

Aujourd'hui elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Toujours pour une immortelle était un temps extrêmement long. Elle souleva ses paupières et rouvrit la paume de sa main, la bague qui avait permit à son amoureux de supporter la lumière du soleil était toujours là, contrairement à lui. Au milieu de ses sanglots, elle l'appelait, encore et encore, comme une petite fille aurait appelé sa mère.  
Aurora était détruite, apeurée, perdue, elle avait peur, peur de recommencer à être un monstre. Elle n'avait jamais cru Finn lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il existait pire que la mort. A présent elle réalisait qu'il avait raison. Sa lumière venait de s'éteindre, et les monstres de la nuit allaient en profiter. Aurora allait errer seule dans les ténèbres à tout jamais.


End file.
